Generally, a motor vehicle automatic transmission includes a number of gear elements coupling its input and output shafts, and a related number of torque establishing devices, such as clutches and brakes which are selectively engageable to activate certain gear elements for establishing a desired speed ratio between the input and output shafts. The brake can be of the band type or disk type; engineering personnel in the automotive art refer to disc type brakes in transmissions as "clutches" or "reaction clutches". As used herein, the terms "clutches" and "torque transmitting devices" will be used to refer to brakes as well as clutches.
The input shaft is connected to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling, such as a torque converter, and the output shaft is connected directly to the vehicle wheels. Shifting from one forward speed ratio to another is performed in response to engine throttle and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing or disengaging the clutch (off-going) associated with the current speed ratio and applying or engaging the clutch (on-coming) associated with the desired speed ratio.
The speed ratio is defined as the transmission input speed or turbine speed divided by the output speed. Thus, a low gear range has a high speed ratio, and a higher gear range has a lower speed ratio. To perform an upshift, a shift is made from a high speed ratio to a low speed ratio. In the type of transmission involved in this invention, the upshift is accomplished by disengaging a clutch associated with the higher speed ratio and engaging a clutch associated with the lower speed ratio to thereby reconfigure the gear set to operate at the lower speed ratio. Shifts performed in the above manner are termed clutch-to-clutch shifts and require precise timing in order to achieve high quality shifting.